My Dog Sesshomaru
by Streetdog
Summary: Rin is 18 years old and finds a new/ old freind of hers is now furry, find out why. r
1. prologe

Prolog

I declare I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except of what I make up.

Let the prolog begin!

"Milord! Please don't go lord Sesshomaru!" the annoying toad man screamed.

" Jaken, silence!"

" Yes milord."

The young girl looked at her beloved lord Sesshomaru standing before her at the base of the mountain.

"Please, don't go my lord." Rin whispered so softly that only the demon's ears were able to barley pick it up. Sesshomaru ignored them both, he needs that wizard or warlock or what ever he calls himself. To join forces with him to win the war of the northern lands. The night before they have herd rumors about this powerful wizard or warlock. Terrible rumors, but great rumors.

" Where is the entrance milord?"

The little girl looked around for the entrance as well no cave, no tent, or castle, or even a small hut. Only thing that's in sight was beautiful trees with turning colors, peaceful mountains, and sounds as if a stream is near by. The sun was high in the sky, even though it may have been the beginning of fall it could still get fairly hot out in the afternoons. And listening to the stream near by sounds like fun about now.

" You are to stay here Rin"

" Yes little girl stay here and I will help lord Sesshomaru."

" You will stay here as well jaken"

' Lord Sesshomaru, I have a bad feeling about this.' Rin could do nothing but stay and watch her lord walk away. But she did not know that that would be the last time she will see her beloved Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked almost five miles before coming across a magic shield. Of course it had no effect on him he simply walked right over. As he got closer he could see an opening in the mountain, it was a very slim way. But some how he was able to squeeze in there. Finally in the distance he saw a light up ahead, and the smell of a campfire. As the great lord got closer he heard a voice call out

" Who are you and what are you seeking?"

From behind Sesshomaru turned around to face an old man. Must have been about 50 or so. He wore bright orange kimonos with a blue and white under garments. And in his left hand he held a wooden staff with a purple orb on the end of it.

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. And you are the warlock of this mountain?"

" I am, I go by the name of Barru. Now what is the looking for?"

" You have heard about the war for the northern lands?"

"Yes, of course I have, and what are the looking for out of it?"

" I wish to conquer the lands," but Sesshomaru was cut off.

" I do not speak to those who started wars for there own personal wishes!"

" This Sesshomaru never said that,"

" No, but you Sesshomaru thought it and I can read you like a book. I see you started the war. You wish to take over the world, all of its land. But there are bigger planes for it. I have no intentions of helping you in this war. Get out of my sight or face my wrath demon!" (A.N: I was going for a peacemaker type warlock wizard thingy, ok please don't kill me for that.)

Of course Sesshomaru doesn't follow orders he gives them. So he stayed right where he was standing.

" Very well, you leave me no choice." Barru held out his staff and said some ritual stuff like. " bonkuta manefe oi donto!"

"This spell will not ware off until you have found a true love, a home to protect, and you have learned peace or close to it." And with that Barru left.

Sesshomaru noticed something difrfent he was shorter, a lot shorter. He turned around and found a piece of mirror on the floor. And was shocked, pissed, and dumb stricken all at once. He was his own type now, now not a dog demon, but a dog that will live for hundreds of years to come.

Ok what do you people think? Any suggestions, comments, complaints, please review. The more reviews the faster and more I will up date!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I had a chapter up before this one but decided I didn't like it so I am going in a different direction with this one!

Well I hope you like it let me know if you think I should change anything.

Chapter 1

7 years have passed since Rin last saw her Sesshomaru. Jaken got tiered of her and since Sesshomaru was not there to command Jaken to 'baby sit her'. She had to go to the nearest village she was raised by a farmer and his wife. Rin isn't allowed to sneak off into the woods, but she does anyway. She never did know what happened to the ugly toad thing, but even though he practically abandoned her. Someone else didn't, every once in a while she will see silver furred dog at the edge of the farm. But never approached, she was never afraid but when ever she saw him someone was with her and they would tell her they don't know if he would bite her. That all change on her 18th birthday.

It was at the crack of dawn when Rin awoke She never did like living on a farm, nothing ever happens. Rin quickly got up and dressed in her favorite kimono, blue with yellow and orange flowers. You could never get her away from yellow and orange. Now she has dressed the next step is to sneak out with out her foster parents noticing. And the 2 years with traveling with two demons really paid off. As she walked down toward the beautiful green forest, the sun was just over the horizon. Rin doesn't usually go to far into the woods, but today she had a good feeling. She came across some barriers, and they looked good, really good to someone who hasn't eaten breakfast yet. So she started picking off the barriers, after determining that they are safe and started eating. Then she heard a growl, a low and yet familiar growl coming from behind her.

" Who there?" Rin asked

She heard the growl again and looked down. There in the shrubs she saw, a dog, a big dog. But she new this dog he is the same one that keeps an eye on her. ' Oh he is so cute!' But it didn't Acer to her why was he growling? Was it at her? No, at that second she heard a snap. She quickly turned to find a lizard demon right behind her, ready to bite her head off. She flinches and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Rin opened her eyes to find that the silver dog was fighting it! He was protecting her, HER! She didn't even know this dog. Well it turns out that this dog easily tore that demon into shreds, latterly. Now he was standing there, looking up at her.

" Uh…thank you. Dog I do not know."

' What you know me Rin.'

" Did you just speak? And your voice is so familiar."

' ………'

" Are you hungry?"

' Rin you know very well that I don't need to eat as often as you humans.'

" Sesshomaru?!?!?!?!?!"

' ……….'

" Oh you are so cute as a dog! What happened to you?"

' That is none of your concern.'

" Well I am concern. Come on lord Sesshomaru please come with me and stay with us at the farm?"

' No, this Sesshomaru will stay were he is.' ' No, I am not going to loose him again. The farmers will not give a damn if I am gone.' Rin thought to her self

" Milord, I will stay here with you."

Sesshomaru had no reply, so in that case Rin went to fetch her things, which was not much. Just a brush, a spare kimono, and a water container. She packed a few things to eat as well and was off to find her beloved Sesshomaru again. He didn't go as far as Rin would have thought he had.

" Where are we off milord?'

' I am going home.'

Ok how was that, it may take a little while longer to up date because I totally changed my idea so maybe some suggestions? Any ideas? Just review.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews. I am not sure of what to do with this story so some of my friends are helping me with it. And the more ideas I get from you the better chance there will be a

new chapter. Ok lets get on with it.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha or any other character, unless I make one up.

Chapter 2

It was long day of walking. Rin and Fluffy as Rin called him, decided to settle for the night. Rin looked around for some firewood, but didn't stray to far. She returned with a pretty decent pile of twigs and small branches that she could pull off of the trees. It only took her a few short minutes before a strong flam was going. It has been years since Sesshomaru sat next to a fire, he has paws, no thumbs. And not bad timing either, the sun was turning dark red into the night blue. Rin looked around, not much in site mostly because it was pitch black out now. All she could see is Fluffy, standing up at the bottom of the tree, then just flopped down on the ground. ' What is wrong with him? He acts as though he is in pain, but he lord Sesshomaru. He never feels pain. Or does he?' Rin looked from the silver figure to the star filled night then to the ground. Debating to go over and see what's wrong. She stepped forward to get a better view of him and then

" Milord, you were bitten by that serpent demon." Rin may have never stepped foot in a school, but she knows that even poison can have effect on even the most powerful demons.

All he did was looked at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

" No your not fine, it can have any kind of effect on you." She walked over to her bag to get a book that Kagome gave her when she was young. It had a lot of facts about wild plants. She looked for a plant that she came across when her foster mom was bitten by a serpent demon 5 years ago. ' Here it is! That's right midnight blooms ( A.N: I don't know if that's a real plant, if it is let me know.) I know there's a patch around not far from here.' Rin walked over to her Fluffy and sat next to him.

' I don't need that.'

" But you do milord. This plant will help get rid of your poisoning."

' I don't need that.'

" But…" She was cut off by his beautiful golden death glare. ' looks like I will have to get it my self.'

She waited till her lord fell asleep. ' I don't have much time' She knows very well that Sesshomaru doesn't need much sleep at all, she is lucky that he is asleep now. And for some miracle she was able to slip by Sesshomaru with out wakening him. It is only a10 minute walk from the camp to the patch. Rin knew exactly where she was. With only the light of the half moon to light the way as she reached the patch. ' Ok now all I have to do is pick some quickly and get back before Sesshomaru awakes. Or Rin is going to be in trouble.' Rin gathered about 20 midnight blooms and was off for the camp. 'CRACK' Rin turned toward the sound and then looked up. And in the trees she could make out a figure but was not sure who or what it was. So not taking her chances she took a sprint for the camp. Lucky for her she was almost there. Then the figure jumps in front of her. A dark and yet familiar voice

" Well well, looks like my pack will have a meal tonight after all."

" Who are you?" Rin asked calmly

" Get her." And the pack came. ' Wolves…. I hate wolves! I don't have anything to defend my self with.'

" Lord Sesshomaru!"

" Sesshomaru is near by? Let's move worthless wolves!"

Rin was stunned and satisfied if they feared Sesshomaru then they know him. Which reminded her that he would be waking at any moment. She sprinted back into her place under a tree on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. And just in time for him to wake.

' Were have you been?'

" Why would you ask that of me?"

' You are covered in sweat.'

"I got these." Rin held out the shrubs that will heel his poisoned leg.

' Go ahead and give me some.'

' He must be really sick to be saying that.' Rin thought

She put some of the shrub into her mouth and started chewing it. And then spitted it over the serpent mark. And before her eyes the bite was gone and Sesshomaru stood up.

'Rin it is time for us to move onward. Gather your things.'

' lord Sesshomaru, if only you can see you still have shrub on your leg.' Rin thought laughing in her mind.

Ok how was that? There will be lemon later on like in a few chapters so don't worry. That is one that I came up with my friends so you guys give us tips, advice, ideas, I am making this up as I go along so help me out here. And yes I know it is to early to be asking for ideas but there was a change in my idea so help me out PLEASE! Ok thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please review anything counts even if you call me by what my school calls me. And say 'what up carrot top?' even that's cool with me.

Ok shall we see what I can come up with today?

I declare I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters

Chapter 3

The sun was high, not a cloud in the sky. ( A.N: oh look I am dr. Seuss.) As the reunited duo walked through a familiar forest. Rin just couldn't put her fingerer on it, but she knew this place. It was so filamilar to her it was going to kill her by tonight. Something told her to look to her right. And there in a distance she saw it. The open field with the bone eaters well on the other side. ' This is Inuyasha's forest, I knew it looked familiar!' Rin then realized that they were headed in the direction of Inuyasha and his friends and family. If they run into each other then there just might be some weather on this clear day. Rin looked to Sesshomaru ' He still won't tell me how he turned into a dog.'

* Rin's sent is changing by the hour. She is must be in heat, I will have to find another way to hold my self back. * Finally we got a thought from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came to a complete stop. " Milord, what is wrong?"

' Hush Rin.' Rin remained silent only for a few moments.

' We will go around the village.'

" Why milord?" Rin put on her adorable confusion face on, the same one Sesshomaru just can't resist.

' ………..'

' Ok he won't answer, just move on.' Rin thought to her self

They continued to walk till they reached a clearing of trees. Rin knows this area from when she was 8, and knows that there is a hot springs near by. ' A hot springs sounds nice, but its nearly dusk and I don't want to go in the dark alone. Then again I sure could use one. I can smell my self.'

* Damn it. Why does she have to smell so good and so bad at the same time. She better clean up soon or I might loose control of my self.*

Rin had enough of her smell, so she just got up and walked toward the hot springs.

' Where are you going?' Rin didn't say a word, just walked right pass him. * bitch, she doesn't do that to this Sesshomaru.*

' Rin I asked you a question.'

" I am going to clean up because I smell like shit!" * where did she learn that language? *

The hot springs was just about a 5-minute walk, she passed so many familiar trees and clearings. As Rin found the clearing with rocks surrounded the springs, she striped of her kimono.

She stepped into the nice warm water and sighed. ' This is so nice.' She thought. Of course there was a little someone who spies on her from the bushes. * Damn it! Why do I keep thinking of her. I couldn't keep my mind or my eyes off her all the years. Damn, I am as bad as that monk my pathetic half brother used to travel with. No, I can't be, I can't be in love with a human, or am I?' Sesshomaru looked down at his paws then back at naked Rin .* I think I am in love. I will not tell her that. I can't tell her that. The important thing is we get back to the western lands.* Sesshomaru sat there watching Rin bath, change into her kimono, and leave back to were she left him. Four legs beat two. he got back to the clearing right before Rin. The sun was about to set then Sesshomaru remembered. * Shit, tonight is a full moon.* ( A.N: lol! Please don't kill me inuyasha haters, but I have decided that Sesshomaru turns back to his original self during full moons. You'll see why.) And right before Rin's eyes Her Sesshomaru is back. The look on her face says it all, she misses, and loves her lord Sesshomaru. * I hope she doesn't notice … anything below my waste line.* He was hard as a rock seeing her with wet hair and a clean and like always sweet sent. She took a step closer to him.

" Milord your back to normal?"

"It is only temporary, this Sesshomaru will turn back by morning."

" Then how about we make this night a night to remember?" ( A.N: hehehe….Rin is flirting!)

*Damn it. I can't mate her I can't mater her. You know you want to. No I can't I won't put her though that. But you can if you don't want to. Well if you don't want to which I know you do. I want to.* (A.N: yes, that second voice is his demon concuss.)

Rin found herself wanting him, badly. ' He looks so handsome under the moonlight. His eyes…' Rin found what had snapped her out of her thoughts. Arms around her waste, and brought her closer to him. They sat there holding each other for who knows how long, looking into each other's lustful eyes. And before anyone could see it coming there lips touched and with each passing moment it gets deeper. When they finally broke for air.

" I can't," Sesshomaru let out " Not yet anyway."

"Why? Why can't we?"

"……."

" Good night milord." Rin said sadly as she stepped back and leaned against a tall oak and slowly drifted to a restless sleep.

Sesshomaru just stood there in the middle of the clearing, watching his beloved Rin sleep, sleep with out him. If Rin were awake she would see the sorrow, and pain in his eyes for not being able to mate with his love. * Maybe one day, maybe next time? Fool! Wake her up and take her right now! No! but she wants you to, fool mate her now before you turn back into a domestics dog. No, I will not hurt her. I have seen what my half brother's mother has been through I will not put her through that. You don't care about that your afraid that she will change her mind.* Sesshomaru shook his head furiously, then found a spot next to Rin and watched her sleep for the reminder of the night. Waiting for dawn to approach to turn him back to his spell.

Ok how was that? I hope you are enjoying so far and please continue to review. I will try to have a new chapter up by Friday maybe Saturday at the latest, and it will help if you guys have any ideas about what to do with this story? Honestly, I am making this up as I go along so. Oh and if guys know twitter you can follow me on twitter, I don't have a lot of peoples following me on twitter. My name Streetdog101, someone took streetdog already. Not very happy about it.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry it took a little longer to update. I am in the middle of an other story; I have been going back and forth between them. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 I think it is. # Goes back and looks# yep! Chapter 4.

I declare I don't own inuyasha or any other characters. (I wish I did. Man that would be so cool!)

Chapter 4

Things between Sesshomaru and Rin felt a bit occword after what had happened the night before. They didn't talk much through out the morning, in fact whenever they would glance at each other they would look away blush, get angry then feel sorrow. And by they I mean Rin, she shows it of course Sesshomaru doesn't. The only time they spoke was when Sesshomaru asked Rin if she needed a break. She said no, she could go further and that she is not a little girl anymore. It was about 1 in the afternoon when they stopped for a rest near a river. It was a little bit of a cloudy day and the air gets a bit cooler by the hour. 'Crack' Sesshomaru turned around toward the sound coming from the forest on the other side of the river. Sesshomaru looked away from the forest and at Rin. * Am I regretting what I did last night? Of course fool, you wanted her since she became a woman. Shut up I did what was best. Yaw, best way to torture yourself and Rin and me. *

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked up to see that he was in to deep of thought that he didn't notice a young neko demon with Rin in his arms.

" Let go of her and I won't kill you." Sesshomaru growled

" Hhhmmm. No I think I won't, I wish to mate this beautiful human and she will bare me my Kitts (A.N: that's my nickname for kittens. Not to get confused with kits, those are foxes.)

" What! I will not mate a neko demon!" Rin protested

" I don't think you will have much of a choice." The neko sneered with his orange ears perked up, as if he was having a good time. " Well it was nice while it lasted Dog, but me and the –soon- to –be- misses Panu should be going." Panu sneered last time before lunching off into the air with Sesshomaru right on his tail. " No you don't, Bad dog!" and he took out his lighting whip and hit Sesshomaru directly on his left shoulder and Sesshomaru fell behind them and into the forest trees.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

" There is nothing your lord can do to stop me, to stop us. My dear……..what is your name?"

" Put me down!"

" Fine then I suppose I will find out later when you are begging for more."

" No, I will never do that with anyone except Lord Sesshomaru!" ' Did I actually say that? Oh of course I did.. where is he taking me?'

The orange neko with green eyes, wearing an red, black and blue fighting kimono stepped into a den in three. As she 'fell' down and by fell I mean forced / pushed. When she got down to the bottom they entered what seemed a house like hallow in the ground. (A.N: if you have ever watched peter pan its like his 'tree house'.)

" I will leave you to get ready." Panu grinned as he shoved Rin hard into a room and locked the door behind her. Rin immediately started to search for a way out but there was nothing around that would help. No way out, trapped. ' Sesshomaru please hurry. Please come after me.' Rin pleaded and hoped that he would get here before she would have to do what she wanted to do with her lord not this strange neko.

Sesshomaru was back a few miles deep in the forest. * Finally I got that cat's sent, Rin I am coming, please, still be virgin.* Sesshomaru took off at full speed toward Rin and the neko.

So, what do ya think? Sorry it's a cliffhanger but it will give me a plan for next chapter. If you have any ideas, subjections, comments, questions, complaints. Let me know not only on fan fiction but also on twitter. I am Streetdog101, and please review. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. I feel like I should say good night everybody. So, good night everybody. And sorry if it's so short. I will try to make the next one longer.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please continue to review.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha I am not making any prophet out of this, this is totally because I am board half the time and think its fun to see what I can come up with.

Lets see now where were we? Oh I remember now!

Chapter 5

As Rin looked around the dark room, allowing her eyes to adjust. With the very little light she does get, there seemed to be nothing that could help her. Then in the corner of her eyes she saw a small light coming from the crack from the floorboards. Rin crawled closer to it and reached down to grab whatever it was. As her hand came out so did a knife with a shinny blade and a black and silver handle. ' What is a knife doing in the floor boards?' Rin thought to herself as she hid the knife in the pocket right in side of her kimono. And pretty good timing too. When she got the blade in her pocket the door opened and came in Mr. Nuttcase himself.

" Ready my dear…. uh I forgot your name again what's your name again sweetheart?" Panu asked

" You're a jack ass." Rin stated the truth

" That's a weird name."

' Apparently someone is drunk, ugh…. I can smell it on him.' Rin thought hoping her lord will arrive soon.

" Well jack ass its time for us to make a kitten." He looked at her with hungry eyes. She has wanted to be looked at like that but this is the wrong person. ' Milord please gets here soon.'

Panu reached out and grabbed her chest, very close to the knife that's stash in her pocket. She backed away, leaving Panu to fall to the floor face flat. Rin jumped over him and out of the doorway. She was half way up the stairs witch would lead to her freedom when she felt a cold hand grab her ankle. "Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs while the neko started to lick her leg.

"Get off of me! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out again

The next thing Rin knew is that Panu had his hand over her mouth, with him on top of her. Then out of nowhere a shadow of white flew over her and swiped Panu off of her. Rin looked to find it was her Sesshomaru, pinned Panu down and growled violently, making sure he was showing all of his teeth. You can tell that he means business.

" Lord Sesshomaru! " Rin yelled in relief

"Rin get out of here."

Rin couldn't agree more but she wanted him to go with her. So instead of leaving she walked up a little more than half way up the stairs. She watched below as her lord clawed the neko's eyes out, literally he used his poison claws and scratched his eye. Then before he finished him off he growled, " Don't ever touch my Rin again!" he took his claw up in the air and came close to his neck. When the neko jumped up and flinged the fluffy dog against the wall. " It takes more than that to kill me." The neko hissed. Even though he couldn't see well out of his one eye and the other was out. His hearing is still pretty good. He launched up after Rin. Rin finally noticed this and ran for it. She ran out side and found herself cornered against a tree and the neko that's after her. Panu got closer to Rin and she thought this would be a good time to get the knife out. She picked through her pocket and founded what she was looking for. And remember that her pocket is inside her kimono so guess what the neko thought.

" Do you have something for me?" he asked TRYING to put a perverted smile on.

" Oh ya I got something for you alright." Rin said

At that moment she saw Sesshomaru come up out of the tree house thing. And she ran for it and stabbed Panu in the leg. Rin got away and stood behind Sesshomaru. " Why did you do that jack ass?" Panu yelled and asked.

" What did you just call my bitch?" Sesshomaru questioned Panu.

" Her name is jack ass!" That was the final straw for Sesshomaru; actually his last straw was his first straw. And that was taking Rin from him. He launched out and sliced the neko with some more of his poisoned claws. Then he picked up Rin and she road on his back and jumped away. Rin turned around to see if Panu was after them but she was wrong. She turned to see a Panu but he was on the ground not moving. And all Rin couldn't help but to be happy, she is with her lord and the neko that threaten to take that away is gone. She looked to her lord who is in a hurry to find a place safe enough for her to sleep. He didn't want to stay in the area for long because not that he is afraid of a neko, but he couldn't take the sent of the one who almost took his bitch away from him. (A.N: when I say bitch I mean the dog terms, not the other one besides bitch is a complement if you think about.)

After about an hour they were a good distance away from the neko's territory. Rin felt a drop of water land on her face. She noticed Sesshomaru knows that it's beginning to rain. Luckily for them they were near a mountain as the skies darken, and they started to shed the tears. Sesshomaru spotted a cave and approached the side of the edge of the cave when it started poring. Sesshomaru allowed Rin to slide off of him and he watched her take a seat on the floor watching the rainfall and the skies darken from daytime darkness to nighttime darkness. Rin looked over to her Sesshomaru and found him in his original form. (A.N: its still a full moon. When ever there is a full moon is when he turns back.) Rin just couldn't help but to stare at him, her lord Sesshomaru.

Ok I better stop here. I am learning that I have to have an ideas from the last chapter to keep this story going. And some of my ideas for the next chapter have to do with lemon. Lots of lemon! Any ways. Please tell me what you guys think. Opinions, subjections, comments, questions, anything. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6 lemon!

Hey what is up? If you said sky then screw you! Just kidding! I feel hyper today and when I am hyper I am perverted! I have those types of days several times a week! And through out the full moon for some reason! It is easier for me to type a lemon on those types of days. I am something different each day! Any way I can't wait to get the pretenses out of me for the night so. That is why I have 3 favorite Inuyasha characters and in the order, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Ok I have distracted you long enough.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Rin sat there, at the entrance of the cave. Watching the rainfall, and the sky darken to night. And watched from the corner of her eyes, Sesshomaru turns back into his original self. Rin was nervous for some reason, she didn't know why. But she could feel Sesshomaru had his eyes on her. And they sat were they were, she staring into the rain, and him staring at her. The rain was starting to lighten up a bit, but there was cool breeze that followed. Rin shivered a little, but then felt something warm and soft wrapped around her. Rin looked behind her to see that Sesshomaru had her wrapped in his tail. ( me: yes that fluffy thing, is indeed his tail. For those of you who didn't know.) Rin gave hi a curious look, and I mean both ways if you know what I mean. * Damn it, she is so beautiful even in the dark. She is still in heat, if you had taken her last night she would have never been taken away fro you. I know. And you regret it, I know you do. I know, and I do. Then take her now fool, you most definitely know she wants you as much as you want her.* Sesshomaru brook out of his thoughts with his demon mind, when he felt a bit of more weight on his chest. He looked down to see Rin's head pressed on his chest. ' I could lay like this forever even if Sesshomaru doesn't want me to bare his pup, I wish to stay even like this.' Again enteruped my the feel of strong arms snaking around her waist, and bring her further into his chest. Rin looked up at her sexy lord.

" Milord," she wasn't able to finish because a pair of lips crashed against hers. When they broke for air Rin was surprised.

" I thought you regretted the last kiss." Rin spoke not sure what to think.

" I regret only one thing, and that's not making you mine."

Rin was about speak again but was then in the middle of an other kiss. As Sesshomaru kissed Rin, and Rin kissed back. ( me: hehehehehehe! This is were I get to become perverted! Those of you who know me. You know what I am can come up with, and I have never done it before.) Sesshomaru licked Rin's bottom lip for promition to enter, and permit ion granted. Rin opened her lips slightly and Sesshomaru came in, their tongs dancing together like there's no tomorrow. The kiss got deeper and deeper, then the broke for air. They looked at each other with hungry eyes. Sesshomaru backed her up against the cave floor. The western lord undid Rin's kimono, as she did the best with his. He took everything off except for his leggie. You could still see the big bulging part in between his legs. Rin looked down at it, it was HUGE. She wondered how big it will be when its time. Sesshomaru started kissing Rin again, this time making a path from the lips to the chest. He stopped at the breasts, he took one hand and message the right one while he suckled out of the left. Rin gave out a soft moan. And a while later he switched and suckled from the right. Rin wanted to do some action, so she reached down and grabbed the leggie and pulled them off. She reached down and rubbed his extremely hard dick. It was his turn to let out a soft moan.

Rin was enjoying it till a strong hand with long nails/claws griped her wrist and pushed it away.

" Do that any more and I will shoot." ( 0.0 )

" Aw, I was having fun." Rin smirked

" If you want fun then I will give that to you." Sesshomaru gave her an evil smirk. Then traveled down her legs.

' What is he ? Oh my God! It feels so good.' Rin let out a moan, with Sesshomaru's tong going in and out of her.

" You taste so good."

Rin looked at him with please stop torturing eyes. Sesshomaru gave what Rin couldn't believe was a chuckle. And continued the process.

" Please! Stop torturing me!"

Sesshomaru loved hearing that. He got on his knees and was hovering over her. Rin curved her back so it would help with the angle of things. And wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he gave a forceful plunge, and was deep inside of her. Rin let out what seemed to be a mix of a scream, moan and a yea! At the same time. Sesshomaru waited a minute, when she gave him the nod to continue, he pumped slowly at first. As time progress Rin was yelling at him to go faster and harder. And he did. As they both were about to reach their climax. Rin could feel herself, milking him for what he is worth, and frankly that's a lot.

" Rin!" " Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru released and Rin felt a big shot of warm liquid run up through her. Sesshomaru slipped under her. So she could be on top. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who looked as though she would pass out at any moment. But of course being a demon he was ready for round two. But according to his wife looks as though he will have to wait an hour or two. Both covered in sweat, one tired and the other ready for more. Sesshomaru kissed the top of his sleeping mate. But now not sure if it would be wise to go for another round any time soon. He caught a closer whiff of his mate, not only to find his sent mixed in with hers but another sent. A strange one he has never smelled this one before. But he knows what the sent is. ' It's our pup, Rin is pregnant.' He kissed the top of her head once more before finally settling down and fall into a very light sleep.

Ok I don't know if you can tell, but this is not my first lemon this is my second. Please tell me what you think. I have part of an idea of what will happen next, but not fully. More like 65 – 79% sure of what to write next so if you have any ideas that may help me out a bit. You know spark something. Please review, and if you want to follow me on twitter my name Streetdog101! I am out of here all, PEACE!


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to review. It has taken me longer to update then I planed.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru awoke to see Rin still in his arms. He couldn't help but giver her a little smile. He looked out of the cave. The low glow of purple and pink told him it was about an hour from sunrise. Sesshomaru realized he only had an hour to be himself, to be able to hold his Rin. ' Damn this spell, the next time I see that warlock I will kill him.' Sesshomaru was restless, so carefully not to wake Rin he slid from underneath her. He stood up and realized he was still naked. He picked up his fighting kimono and dressed. The lord of the Western lands stepped outside the cave sniffing the air. He smelled no more rain in the area. And figured that this would be a fine day to travel back home. They were only about a day away from his palace. But at this rate they wouldn't get there for three days.

The sun was just about over the horizon. Sesshomaru looked back into the cave, at his sleeping mate. He could feel the sun slightly getting higher. He sat and watched the sun rise, but he didn't change. He was shocked. Sesshomaru walked back into the cave at the base of the mountain. He sat next to his loved one, deep in thought. 'Why didn't I change?' Sesshomaru couldn't understand why. ' Well, we minas well be on your way.'

" Rin," Sesshomaru called to his Rin in his softer tone. The one that you would really hear from him. " We must be on our way."

He kissed her neck, which woke her up almost immediately.

" Good morning my lord." Rin greeted happily Rin then realized that she wasn't wearing any cloths, and remembered the following night. With that thought she blushed.

" Get dressed Rin we need to get going."

Rin gathered her cloths with were right next to the entranced and got dressed. Sesshomaru grabbed her bag and they were off. Rin noticed the sun was completely up and her lord was still his in his first form.

" Sesshomaru, why, how are you still …"

" I don't know." Sesshomaru replied before she finished her question.

As they traveled further west, toward his palace. Sesshomaru noticed the landscape getting more familiar. He knew exactly where they were. They were about half way home, to his home, to their home. Rin looked from the beautiful luscious green forest up to her lord. ' Does he know I am here? He hasn't said anything since this morning. Does he regret what had happened last night?' Rin decided to break the silence

" Sesshomaru, may we please stop for some water? It is quite hot today."

" We should keep going but if you are thirsty, then we shall stop to fill your container." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind. Rin did look tiered, but she was use to having uh-Hun to ride around when she was younger. But something else caught his attention, he turned to his right from which draws him. He smelled the blood of humans, lots of humans. He smelled a faint sent that was very similar to him. He smelled of burnt sage and barley.

" Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Sesshomaru turned his head to look at his Rin confused.

" I believe it is time for a reunion." Sesshomaru said coldly. He knew what had happened that day, when Rin was dropped off at that farm.

Flashback.

" Master Jaken, where are we going?" the young Rin asked

" We! Hm… you are going to be raised as a human by humans." Jaken said tiredly. He had taken care off Rin for almost a year after their lord disappeared.

" But, lord Sesshomaru told you to watch me!"

" Lord Sesshomaru hasn't shone his face for almost a year! And I will not waist my time raising a human!"

' Those words hurt Rin. Why am I held back because I am human?' Rin thought as she road uh-Hun for the last time.

" There is a village behind those trees. If I went down there with you they would corrupt from a demon as myself."

' Yea, corrupt in fear that you might give them a wart.' Rin jumped or more like pushed off uh-Hun. Rin petted uh-Hun one final time, then turned to Jaken and bowed in respect. And turned and walked away into the village were she ran into the farmer's wife. She took her back to the farm. The farmer didn't want her. But she begged him and was fine with it along, as she didn't get in his way. After two years his wife died and the farmer didn't really care for her much she has been on her own since. Well, not really, she had someone watching over her.

End of flashback.

" Where are we going?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as he carried her closer to the sent.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. But he had that ' mess with me and I will kill you so fast you would wake up in the future' look. When Sesshomaru came to a stop he looked down, into the village. It was slathered, blood and gaur everywhere all over the broken wood, if it wasn't burned down that is.

" Lord Sesshomaru you are back!" a familiar voice squeaked. Well, guess who it was.

Sorry, I felt I had to stop or this would be a really long chapter. And I have read some fanfiction that has almost 100000 words in one chapter! I am not that kind of person who can type like that. And for those of you I was counting to zeros. I have had a fun week, you see what happened on my twitter, just go and see my tweets if you don't follow me. I am Streetdog101! Peace – Streetdog


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry, my computer crashed so I couldn't get on for a while, and yes it didn't take long to fix because some of my family works with computers so they fixed it for free. How lucky am I? Guess whom the squeaky voice belongs to. Is it A. your dog's squeaky toy B. is it Santa C. Jaken or D. the little old women from down the street.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha and I am not making a profit out of this.

Chapter 8

" Lord Sesshomaru, you are back!" a familiar voice squeaked. Sesshomaru and Rin looked to their right (A.N: if you guessed that it was the old hag from down the street, your wrong, if you guessed Santa your wrong and if you guessed Jaken your right.) to see a familiar green blob running toward them from a distance. And once he got to them he jumped up and gave Sesshomaru a hug! And if you people know Sesshomaru, then you know that was a bad idea. Sesshomaru bunked the imp on the head. (A.N: I think that's what he is.)

"Why did y…" Jaken was about to ask but was cut off by a foot, Sesshomaru's foot.

"Jaken, first explain what has happened here." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Rin stood a bit behind Sesshomaru, she wasn't exactly happy to see him but then she was relieved.

"Yes milord, well it happened last night. I was simply passing through and I heard screams. I came over to see what they were yelling about."

"I don't have all day, who did this?" Sesshomaru asked sounding slightly irritated.

"It was Nenkento." The imp gulped.

"Who's Nenkento?" Rin spoke up.

"You look familiar, have we met some where before?" Jaken asked the woman.

Rin simply nodded and Jaken got another foot on his back. "Explain to this Sesshomaru, what bossiness did Nenkento have here?"

" I believe, well its more of a rumor but…"

"Tell us already and who is he?" Rin asked

"His banished son, they say he was killed by a demon from the west. And he has come for revenge by raving the villages of the west." He exclaimed while still under his lord's foot.

"That Neko lord has no reason to trespass onto this Sesshomaru's land"  
He stepped off of the imp's wimpy body and said "Come we are almost there." He gave such a small smile to Rin that she could barely see it. Rin followed still a bit thirsty, but they were very close so she thought. 'I will live.' And Jaken followed close behind. It was almost like old times for a short while. The sun was getting low and the trio approached the gates to the lord's palace. The gold gates opened and there you could see his palace beautiful. White palace with red top. They walked up the stairs to the door. It was good to be home.

"Rin, I have things to attend to. I will be back soon." Sesshomaru announced and took off into the air.

"You are Rin…" then Jaken got a frightened look on his face. Mostly because Rin is traveling with Sesshomaru and he would have found out what had happened to her when he dropped her off at that village. Jaken simply did what he could do best, scurry away into a different part of the place. Rin knew her way around she had been here so many times its not funny. She didn't know however which room to go in. would she go into her old room or her mate's. She decided to risk it, as she walked down the hallway to her mate's room she felt eyes on her. It was simply the servants watching her pass. She got to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door. She stepped in and could have sworn his room was bigger then it was when she was a little girl. A big bed with blood red sheets and comforter, with silver walls and a balcony to the right. To the left, if Rin could remember correctly that was his washroom.

She closed the door behind her and went over to the balcony to look at the beautiful view of the west.

Sorry it was a bit of a short chapter. And sorry about not updating for a while. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been working on conditioning for cross-country that starts in August. Anyways here's chapter 9 please review, enjoy.

Chapter 9

As the demon lord walked back to the village that was close to his land's border. He founded Nenkento's sent and was off. As he dodges through trees, he came across a clearing. There in the clearing was the neko he was looking for. There with orange cat ears and hair, and green eyes that looked familiar. Wearing a black kimono with red sash, and daggers in his hands. His tanner voice called out "You are lord Sesshomaru are you not?" Sesshomaru just stood there in silence, with a hard and cold as ice face on. "I believe you are the lord of the Western lands. I have a bone to pick with you Sesshomaru." "That's lord Sesshomaru – sama to you." The irritated lord said. "What business do you have here Nenkento?" Sesshomaru asked the lord of the South. "I have come to avenge my son's death." The neko lord responded.

"Why did come here?" Sesshomaru asked getting impatient

"I have come to kill the demon who has killed my banished son."

"Who is it that killed your son?"

"You." Nenkento said raising his daggers in hand ready to attack.

"How would you know if I had killed your son?"

"I smelled your sent all over his tree!" neko said while coming at him

Sesshomaru of course dodged, 'So that neko who tried to take Rin is Nenkento's son.' Sesshomaru pulled out his tottokjin (did I spell that right? I don't think I did) and sliced the neko's leg in half. Neko took his daggers and through one at Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru held up his katana and the dagger bounced off his blade and hit the neko in the thigh. He crouched in pain. Sesshomaru walked up to him and was about to swipe the final blow when the neko started to beg. As if he were a dog diner time with a family of six.

"Please don't kill me, I don't want to see my son just yet"

"If that is what you want, you shall not get it." A few seconds later, it was over.

The neko lord of the South is dead. And it's none of his concern of what happens next to the Southern neko tribe. He was just going to go home, to where his Rin was waiting for his return. He got back and the sky was black with diamond, twinkling in the sky, with the last day of the full moon. Rin was still up but only barely. He walked over to her and after taking his armor off. Lay down next to her. Brown eyes met golden ones. A few minutes later she was fast asleep in her lords arms. Her dog Sesshomaru's arms.

I am so sorry its been a while, and for all the fans. I am sorry to say that the next chapter will be the final chapter. This story doesn't have much of a story line. And there's not a lot of detail. And with the end of the school year, I am so busy with studying. I will try to have the next chapter up by next week. And one more thing, do you guys want a happy ending where they all live and all that good stuff or do you guys want a twist? Just let me know by either. Twitter (streetdog101) message me, or through the review. Please let me know what you guys want by Wednesday, June 2nd. Peace! - streetdog


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for your choice of the type of ending. Please review and enjoy. Sorry if it's a little short.

I declare I don't own inuyasha.

Chapter 10

Rin looked at the beautiful red sky. The stars were starting to show in the sky. Standing on the balcony, rubbing her beach ball size stomach. Rin gasped as she felt a pair of hands snake around her (and yes, sesshomaru has both of his arms). Sesshomaru laid his head apon Rin's shoulder and whispered "Your beautiful." Rin blushed a bit but kept looking at the sky. It has been two months since the she lost her virginity. And now she is due any day. 'Does Sesshomaru realize that we are having a half-breed? He hates hanyous, when the baby gets here, what will he do? Will he except it or will he make me give it up?' Rin looked down deep in thought. As if reading her mind, Sessthomaru lifted her chin and said.

" I will always love you and the pup." He sighed, " Even though it will be a hanyou."

The only thing Rin did in response was a kiss. After they broke for air she gave him a small smile. Sesshomaru perked up his head, and looked toward the door. He stepped away from Rin and came a knock on the door.

" Milord! A message from the council! Its in your study!" jaken squeaked!

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and told her he will be back soon. Rin nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed for bed. Then something was different, and a sharp pain went up her back. She almost fell to the floor, it hurt like hell.

" Sesshomaru!" Rin called but he must have already been in his study, which is on the other side of the palace. Luckily, one of the passing maids came by. And knocked on the door.

" Yes?" Rin said as another contraction came.

" Oh, I will get the nurses. Here, you need to lie down." The maid said as she helped Rin onto the bed.

" Thank you." Rin said politely.

(A.N: ok I don't know how long the average person goes into labor, but since it's a half demon, or is it? 0.o I will make it short, like my grandma's labor. I believe she was in labor for about 8 hours, so, I will go with 4 maybe 2 hours. You know what lets make her very lucky and say 2 hours)

2 hours later in Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru has just finished the request from the council for soldiers for the up coming war with China. (A:N*shrugs* well my first thought was the U.S, then Korea.)

As Sesshomaru finished he heard a knock on the door. He was heading out to rejoin his Rin anyways. So he opened the door to find Jaken a bit nervous.

" What is it now Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked a bit irritated

" M..mi..mi..milord. Rin, …uh….well."

"What about Rin?"

" She…she had the. the. Your daughter." Jaken said that last part in almost a whisper.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit and he ran to his and Rin's room.

He opened the door to find Rin holding her pup, no, their pup. The last nurse left, as the lord came in. he went over to Rin and his new daughter. he looked down at them from next to the bed. His daughter was beautiful. She had silver hair, with the crescent moon on her forehead, and two magenta strips on each side of her cheek. And her eyes are just like her mother's. And as Sesshomaru took in the sent of his pup for the first time out of the womb, she smelt just like a full-fledged demon. Now it was Rin's turn to read minds. And said.

" Some how she is a per breed demon." Rin said as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

" Do you want to name her?" Rin asked.

" You go ahead and name her." Sesshomaru replied

" We will call you, Rihana." Rin said looking at her newborn pup.

Ok well that's the end. Sorry if it seems like a cliffhanger ending. Please review, and any advise as I start my new story, it's called. ( the paths of two worlds ) it's a cross over of avatar the last air bender and Inuyasha. I have the first chapter up already so if you are fans of both please check it out.


End file.
